Blastocystis hominis requires concomitant growth of bacteria for its own growth. A few strains have been successfully grown in the absence of live bacteria (axenic growth) after a period of adaptation, with heavy antibiotic presence to gradually eliminate the bacterial species. But this is rare. Most attempts at axenization are unsuccessful. B. hominis does not usually ingest bacteria for food, but depends on metabolites generated by bacteria.